The Return of General Winter
by Purfessorkitty
Summary: General Winter. That was the name that always made Russia shiver... Besides Belarus. General Winter had raised Russia since he was a child. He had made him the monster he was today. What happens when Mr. Winter notices when Russia is going soft? Will he make Russia worse? Is there a certain German that can stop all of this chaos?
1. Chapter 1

**The Return of General Winter** Chapter 1: A New Friendship

**A/N: Hello, people! This is my first fanfiction. I hope you enjoy it. The reason I'm on this website is because I used to write my stories on LittleBigPlanet (I know, terrible, right?) and one of my friends said to me, "Kitty! You gotta write your stories on Fanfiction, Man! No one reads crap on here!" Somehow, she got me to do it. Well, I know I'm an amateur, but please don't be too harsh. I might make some errors but otherwise, I hope you enjoy this! Farewell, Comrades!**

* * *

_"Where are we going?" The young child asked as he and the man trudged through the thick snow__. _

_The man smiled. His moustache rising. "Someplace very warm, Ivan. With sunflowers." The child's violet eyes shined as bright as the most precious diamond. Maybe even brighter. _

_"Really?!" The child smiled. "Da." The old man replied. The man looked back. Surely, no one could figure out where they had gone by now. Even the child's sisters couldn't go this deep into the snowy wilderness. Snow blanketed the ground, disguising it. _

_"Hey, what's your name anyway?" The infant asked, tugging on the man's billowing cape. The man stopped walking, as if to think. _

_"Winter." The man replied. "You can call me General Winter. Or Mr. Winter for short." The man smiled "Okay. Mr. Winter!" The child smiled gracefully. Winter continued walking. _

_'Hopefully, I can train this child.' He thought. 'I can teach him to be strong and independent. I will be his one ally, to guide him.' _

_The two continued through the harsh weather._

* * *

The winds blew gently through the trees, making them sway to and fro. Russia leaned against the tree he was sitting by, admiring the beauty of spring.

He had never seen such beautiful springs here in Russia. It was always cold and snowy. The sun blazed down. Making everything seem to glow. Russia smiled and closed his eyes to enjoy the peaceful winds. "Russland?" A familiar voice startled him. "Huh?" Russia opened his eyes to see a German man standing in front of him.

"Germany? Is that you?" Russia was suprised. He hadn't seen Germany in a long time. Despite the fact that they were friends they never really spent any time together. "What are _you_ doing here in Russia?" He asked, still sitting on the ground.

The German looked away, seemingly embarrassed. "I um, I wanted to visit you. You know, because we've never actually known much about eachother." Germany seemed really flustered, yet he kept a straight, emotionless face.

_As emotionless as Japan. _Russia thought to himself. Russia noticed Germany was holding something behind his back. "What's in your hands?" Russia asked, hoping the German didn't plan to kill him or anything. That happened sometimes... a lot.

Usually, Lithuania and Latvia would try to poison him by putting chemicals into his vodka. Russia shivered, reminiscing of the last time that happened.

Germany looked at him confused for a moment. "Oh." He blushed. He had forgotten his hands were behind his back. "Lithuania told me how much you liked sunflowers. So, I decided to give you one. We have a lot growing in my country this time of year." Germany held out his hands to reveal a large, vibrant sunflower. It seemed almost fluorescent with the sun's beams blazing down on it.

Russia's eyes brightened. "Yay!" He sprung up from the ground only to fall back down. "Ow." He giggled childishly. Germany chuckled, blushing more than he did last time. "Spasibo, Germany." Russia said, standing up and dusting himself off. Germany smiled in response, handing him the sunflower. Russia delightfully took it. He twirled it around in his hand, admiring it. "It's so pretty." Russia smiled brighter and hugged the sunflower to his chest like a child would do to a stuffed animal.

Germany tried to hide his flustered face. "It was the most beautiful sunflower I could find." He smiled a tiny smile. Russia sat back down next to the tree. Germany joined him. "So, what do you want to talk about?" Germany asked. Russia thought for a moment.

"Do you want to talk about how we're doing?" Russia asked, lifting an eyebrow. "Sure." Germany shined a smile to him. Russia had never seen Germany smile so much.

He always had a stern, furious face. He also always shouted a lot. Mostly at Italy... and Prussia... and everyone else he knew. "You're smiling a lot today." Russia informed, smiling back. Germany's smile slowly faded. "Sorry, am I bothering you?" Germany inquired. "Nyet." Russia grinned. "It's just. I've never seen you smile before." Germany smiled again.

The two talked for what seemed like eternity. Soon, the sun had set and nightfall began to rise. "Well, I guess I should get going." Germany sighed. "Italy, Prussia and Japan wanted me back by 10:00. Last time I stayed out late they sent an entire search party to find me. Pretty foolish, if you ask me." Germany stood up. Russia smiled.

"I guess they care about you." Russia sighed. He didn't know one person who cared about him. At least it wasn't as bad as that one person. Who was he again? Cambia? Cacaloo? Something that began with a c. Canada! Russia remembered.

Poor guy. He was nearly invisible to everyone, Well, except maybe France. He had overheard France say something about Canada's hair being like his own. _Maybe they would be great friends, _Russia thought.

Russia stood up beside Germany. "Da svedanya." Russia said with a fake smile. Germany smiled back to him. "Auf wiedersehen." Germany headed off. "See you tomorrow." Germany called back to Russia. "Not if I see you first!" Russia smacked himself in the forehead._ Stupid, Stupid,_ _**Stupid!**_He mentally insulted himself.

Russia then headed back into the opposite direction, heading back to his house.

He wasn't aware of the cold that had recently entered through the air. Or the storm clouds that were above his head.

_**He **_**was here.**

* * *

**Anyway, that was chapter one! I hope it wasn't too horrible. I may have trouble with this whole writing thing and like how to upload chapters and such. But soon I'll get the hang of it. Chapter 2 soon! Sayounara!**


	2. Chapter 2

**The Return of General Winter**

Chapter 2: _Broken Lies___

**A/N: Hey guys, Chapter two has AWOKEN! I'm really mad because I had just finished the story, and well. AS IT TURNS OUT... The internet disconnected RIGHT when I finished it, so it didn't save. I nearly cried in a corner. I threw a friggin temper tantrum. So, I had to write the ENTIRE story ALL OVER AGAIN! Isn't that fun?! The obvious answer is no... It isn't fun. To ****_you, _****maybe. But not to me. Hope you enjoy, anyways. I will add a dictionary at the end so you can learn some new words :D Please let me know if I made any spelling mistakes, grammar mistakes, etc. I was kinda in a rush when I wrote this. **

* * *

The air suddenly grew cold. _Odd._ Russia thought to himself. _It's in the middle of spring. Why is it so cold? _A cold drop of water hit his cheek. Was it raining? He looked up and noticed something much worse.

Dark clouds rolled in through the sky, blocking the view of the sun. Russia hugged his sunflower closer to his chest. It grew dark.

_What the..._ All of his questions were answered when a figure descended from the clouds. His face was concealed by a furry hat. "Greetings, Ivan." The man smiled.

"Who are..." Russia didn't recognize the man at first, but after thinking there was no doubt who he was. _General Winter._

_"You!" _Russia shouted. "What are you doing here?! I never wanted to see you again!" The man only walked towards Russia. "Oh Russia, how could you give your father such a rude entrance?"

Russia stared, clearly disgusted. "You're not my father! You don't care about me!" Winter gazed at him as if he had just confessed of a murder. "Oh, so we're playing the 'You're Not Related to Me' game, are we?" He asked.

He continued. "I didn't want to tell you the truth, but I guess I have to." Russia just stared. _What truth? What is he talking about? _ Many thoughts bombarded Russia's conscience at once. He held his sunflower closer to him, if it were possible.

"You see, when you were three, I killed your parents by burning them alive. I burned their house down with a match. I figured they were too loving, too caring, too affctionate. So I murdered them." Russia stared in the distance, thinking about what was just said to him. "Wh-what?" Was all he could ask.

Winter moved his face directly in front of Russia's. "I. **Killed.** Your. Parents, Durak*." The general said separately.

Russia stared in disbelief. He searched his eyes. He searched for the truth. "You're lying!" Russia accused. The general grinned. "Deny it all you wish, Child. I never lie. I'm always honest." Russia didn't know what to think.

Ever since Russia was a little child, General Winter always bullied him. He used to pull harsh tricks on him. As Russia grew older, the tricks and pranks grew more frequent and worse.

"If they were my parents, then what were their names?" Russia asked him. He remembered his sister, Ukraine, tell him the names of his parents when he was younger. "Their names will always linger in my heart." She always said.

"Very well." Winter confirmed. "Your parents names were Anya and Nico Braginski." He grinned. Russia didn't believe it. Those were the names. His parents names. How did _he _know? _**How? **_

Russia charged at him. "You monster!" He shouted. He was knocked to the ground with force. "Ah!" He banged his head against the snowy ground. Hard.

Winter chuckled. "I am no monster. I raised you. If I were completely heartless I would've left your sisters and you to rot."

Russia sat on his knees, too weak to walk. "Mommy... Daddy..." He mumbled, tears stung his eyes.

"Such a useless, worthless, good for nothing child." Winter grinned. Russia looked up to glare at him, doing his usual 'KolKolKol' chant "KolKolKol" He repeated.

Winter smiled. **"BOO!" **He shouted in a loud, fierce growl. Russia screamed, which sounded more like a squeak, and fell back into the snow. Winter burst into laughter. "Your stupid chant isn't scary or threatening to me. Maybe to your little friends, of course. But not me." He insulted.

Russia continued to quietly cry. The general kicked snow at him. "You're a nobody." He said to him. The wind blew the snow flakes around them.

* * *

**Meanwhile...**

Germany continued through the cold weather. "Geez, such an odd change in weather." He said to no one in particular.

He was heading to the airport to get a plane ride back to Germany. A loud shriek interrupted the silence. The scream was quickly muffled. Germany whirled around. _Russia!_

He ran into the opposite direction.

* * *

Winter pressed his foot against Russia's chest, pushing him to the ground.

"I wanted you to grow up to be strong. Independent. Instead, you grew up to be weak." He increased the pressure.

"Please! Stop!" Russia begged. He tried to move the general's foot off of him. He could barely move it a centimeter. He couldn't breathe. His vision began to blur.

"Why were you talking to that German?" The general demanded. "Didn't he try to invade your country?" Russia squirmed under Winter's weight. "_I _got rid of him. _I'm _the one that saved you! God knows what he would've done to you if I weren't there, Trus*."

Russia said nothing in response. _He is right. _Russia thought. "Russia!" A voice called from behind Winter. He turned around to see Germany running towards them from far in the distance.

"Der'mo*." He cursed to himself. Almost as if it were magic. He vanished from thin air. Even Houdini would be impressed.

Russia's breathing grew quicker. The calls of his name seemed to drown away.

_He's right. _Russia thought.

_I'm a useless, __**worthless, good for nothing child.**_

Russia's eyes slowly closed as the snow engulfed him.

He wasn't aware of how **wrong he was.**

* * *

**A/N: Well, that's chapter 2. I know, it was fairly short. PLEASE DON'T KILL ME! D: I am aware it's very short. The one I wrote before was a little longer. I hope I didn't forget anything important. Anyway, here's the dictionary. Now, you may have noticed that I've placed stars by certain words. Those are the words that I'll explain. **

**_Durak:_**** Fool in Russian. **

_**Trus:**_** Coward in Russian.**

_**Der'mo:**_** Shit in Russian.**

**Anyway, I hope you enjoyed! Stick around for chapter 3... Did I really just say that? -Hits self in face- I MUST RETURN TO MY PEOPLE. **

**-Rockets into oblivion- -Falls back to ground- YOU DIDN'T SEE NOTHIN-Shot- **

**I must go to Arby's to get five cats for five deutsche marks. PEACE.**


	3. Chapter 3

**The Return of General Winter**

Chapter 3: _Close Friends_

**A/N: Hello, party people! Never mind, I highly doubt you guys are party people. OR ARE YOU? :o Anyways, Chapter 3 has arrived. Prepare your faces for the bromance. P.S. WINTER'S COMIN' That's like a TheBeerCake reference. Or any other reference to winter. I don't know. I DON'T CARE -Is shot by random bystander- Hold up one minute, didn't I die last chapter? Anyways, who cares? I don't care, do you care? YOU BETTER NOT. :P I'm very hyper today, aren't I?**

**Everyone: You're always hyper, Kitty. -_- **

**ERMAHGERD, HOW DID YOU FIND OUT MY SECRET? Okay. ENOUGH CHIT CHAT. LET'S GET THIS SHOW ON THE ROAD.**

* * *

_Blistering winds carried past. Winter was definitely here. "Ivan?" A young woman called to her younger brother. "Ivan, where are you?!" The woman was followed by a little girl. "Big brother?" The little girl called out with her big sister. "Where did he go? Natalia, do you know anything about Ivan's disappearance?" The woman asked the girl, Natalia. "Nyet, but I really miss Big Brother." Natalia looked up at her elder sister with upset eyes._

_"It's okay, Natalie." Ukraine cooed. "We'll find him." _

_"Hopefully he didn't go too far." _

* * *

Russia's eyes slowly twitched open. His head was in searing pain. He put his hand on his forehead to feel a warm cloth on it. He noticed he was in his house, in his room.

_Was that all a dream? _He asked himself. Either it was real or he fell down the stairs or something because his body hurt everywhere. He realized his coat and scarf were gone. He looked around the room but didn't see them anywhere. _What happened to my clothes? Do I have amnesia or something? No, I remember everything about my life. _Russia was awfully confused. He jumped when he heard the sound of the door swinging open.

"Ah, you're awake." A familiar voice spoke to him calmly. Russia saw Germany enter the room. "What happened?" Russia asked him.

"I'm not sure." Germany sat down on the rocking chair to the left of Russia's bed. "I heard this scream so I came to see if you were okay. I found you laying in the snow. You were so pale I thought you were _dead!" _

Russia looked towards the window. How did he forget almost everything that happened? "I remember we were talking. Then I was on my way home and..." Russia struggled to think about what happened next.

"Did someone attack you?" Germany asked him, eager to know the answer. Russia looked down at his bruised body. His arms, neck. He felt a stinging pain in his chest.

"I think so...?" Russia said in more of a question than an answer. Germany sighed, holding his forehead in his hands.

"Are you okay?" He asked him. "The question is are _you _ okay?" Germany said, still holding his forehead.

_Why is he so frustrated? _ Russia thought. _"_What's the last thing you remember that happened before you passed out?" Germany let go of his head to look at him.

The two looked deep into eachother's eyes. _He has such pretty eyes. _Germany thought as he stared into the Russian's purple orbs. "I think there was this man..." Russia's eyes widened.

Russia gasped. Germany noticed His reaction. "What? What's wrong? Do you know who hurt you?" Russia slowly nodded. "_Who? _Tell me." Russia hesitated. "_Now." _Germany ordered. "G-Genera-al Winter." Russia stammered. Germany stared at him. "Who's that?" He asked.

"Just, He's this man that always bullied me. Well, _bullies _I guess would be the best term." Germany looked down, as if in thought. "He _what?" _He looked up at him in anger.

Russia was too afraid to say anything else. Russia never noticed how scary Germany was when he was angry. "He, um. He-" "Enough." Germany stood up and paced back and forth.

"Germany, please calm down." Russia spoke quietly, trying not to anger the German any more. Germany looked at him. His fierce glare made Russia jump a bit.

"How long has he been hurting you?" Germany asked, he stopped pacing and stood at the edge of Russia's bed. "About, um. Since I was three." Germany seemed to freeze. "Could you tell me more about him?" He asked more calmly. He sat on the end of Russia's bed, still staring into his eyes.

Russia swore he saw fire burn deep in the depths of the German's sky blue eyes. "He is pretty old, he's also god of winter." Germany nodded his head distractedly. "He never really ages. He's also really mean. He even killed my... He..." Russia's eyes began to water.

"What did he do?" Germany scooted closer to comfort the Russian. "He killed my... parents, when I was three." Germany's eyes widened in shock. _Who could do such a __**horrible **__thing to a child?_ Germany wondered in disgust.

Tears fell from the Russian's cheeks. He tried to hide his sadness. He didn't want to show anyone He was weak. He felt a gentle pat on his back. He noticed Germany was rubbing his back to comfort him. Russia leaned his head into Germany's chest.

Germany blushed. He could hear Russia quietly sobbing. He rested his chin softly on the Russian's head. _I hope he didn't do anything too terrible and disgusting to Russia. _Germany's face twisted into a disgusted scowl. _I already have someone in my country that abducts children. Stupid Der Grossman*. _

There was a loud bang at the door. Voices argued with eacother on the other side;

"What are you doing? / You guys, you're too loud! / Pasta! / Shut up, you idiot!" Germany and Russia stared at the door in confusion.

The door broke off its hinges and loudly clattered to the floor. "Agh!" America, Britain, Italy, Romano, Prussia, China, France and Japan all fell to the ground.

"Nobody fear, the hero is here!" America announced proudly. "Shut up, Wanker!" Britain hit him on his head with his fist. "Ow, Dude. You don't have to hit us n' all that crap whenever we do something." America said to him. "America is right, Britain, aru." China spoke to him, too.

"You complain too much." He added. "Well it's not my fault you're all pathetic!" Britain said back to them. This started a giant argument.

Germany and Russia were still confused. "Hey!" Germany shouted. Everyone fell silent and turned to face him. "What are all of you doing here?" Germany realized he and Russia were still hugging. His ears flared red as he pushed Russia off the end of the bed. "Ow!" Russia cried as he hit his already injured head on the floor.

"Sorry!" Germany immediately apologized, helping Russia up from the ground. "Germany-san*, what happened?" Japan asked the German man, eyeing Russia's wounded head.

"Nothing, Japan. It's just..." Germany turned to look at Russia. He turned back. "Russia kind of fell and hit his head." France smirked. "You may not notice it now, but you two are in a very, how you say, awkward position." France and Prussia snickered.

Germany raised an eyebrow. "What the hell are you talking about?" He looked at his position and realized he was on top of Russia, straddling him. Romano laughed.

"Look at his face! He's as red as a tomato!" Everyone busted out laughing. Germany's face contorted into fury. He could feel the heat on his face. "Enough!" He shouted.

They ignored him and continued laughing.

"KolKolKol" Everyone froze. Russia glanced death stares at everyone. His dark aura shined an eerie, fluorescent glow around him.

Germany quickly lifted himself off of him. Italy and Romano held onto eachother in fear. France, Prussia, and America shivered. Britain was gone, for some reason. Probably hiding somewhere. Japan just stared in fear while China was running around the room screaming and flailing his arms around like a maniac.

"HE'S GONNA KILL US, ARU!" He shouted. He slammed his face into the wall. Everyone ran out of the room in fear, "We'll be back later, Dudes!" America dismissed as he ran out of the room carrying China over his shoulder.

Russia looked down, clearly upset. He turned to his side to see Germany huddled up in fear at the edge of the bed. "Are you afraid of me, too?" He asked.

Germany eased himself. "Nein*, I was just suprised." He hesitated before saying suprised, for he was searching for a word that would fit the subject. Russia sighed.

"Everyone's afraid of me. I don't mean to be scary. I don't know how to make real friends." Russia cupped his chin in his hands. "Who would want to be friends with _me?" "I _want to be your friend!" Germany nearly shouted to him.

Russia flinched at the sudden outburst. "You've got to stop doubting yourself. You are perfect the way you are. You don't need to change anything about yourself even if you _are _ insane!"

The two stared at eachother in awkward silence. "You want to be my friend?" Was all that Russia could think to say.

"Ja*, I do." Germany forced himself to smile. Russia smiled back to him.

Russia furrowed his eyebrows. He saw a dark aura around the German. It was as if a satanic ghost was behind him, possessing him. Russia didn't think too much about it.

"Let's go kick those dumb-asses out of your house." Germany stood up from the bed and walked to the door.

Russia smiled. "Okay!" He sprung from the bed and walked with him out into the living room.

_I'll protect him. _Germany thought. _I won't let that General Winter try to take him away from me._

_I'll protect you, **My Comrade.**_

* * *

**A/N: Eeek! That took FOREVER! -Rolls around on ground crying Skittles- Anyways, HERE'S YO DICTIONARY, PEOPLES**

**_Der Grossman: _An old German legend. Is converted into English as 'The Tall Man'. He is a tall, pale, faceless man who wears a black suit and tie. Also known in America as the Slenderman. You can find more about him at Creepypasta Wiki.**

_**San/Kun/Chan:**_**Japanese suffixes that are polite to use when talking to someone. _San: _To talk to an adult man or woman. _Kun: _To talk to a young boy. _Chan: _To talk to a young girl.**

**_Nein: _No in German.  
**

_**Ja:**_** Yes in German. **

**NOW I MUST RETURN TO WRITING MORE CHAPTERS! I'm getting hooked on this stuff. :D ERMAHGERD! I'M AN ADDICT! -Runs around screaming like maniac flailing arms around- -China joins- -Everyone joins- -Everyone is killed by a giant DeSoto*-**

**P.S. DeSoto is a type of car. :B CHAPTER 3 SOON. SEE YEW GUYZ NEXT TIEM -Is killed by Germany dropping grand piano on me on purpose- **

**Germany: That was an accident =_=.**


End file.
